


It happened in the Summer

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] That summer break…it was when everything happened. It's a story for your summer. AU. Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happened in the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KHR yes, I don't.
> 
> Good day. AniManGa19930 is here :) I brought you a story befitting of summer~ Have a nice holiday!
> 
> Warning : Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness. Character death. AU.

* * *

I am Hibari Kyouya.

Despite the increasing heat, nothing will stop me from patrolling the area, looking for a prey. It had finally come to the best season of every year, summer. Under this uncontrollable heat, human would drop their guards down. Those glistening skins are calling to be preyed upon and be sucked dry.

Oh what a foolish human.

However I have no interest in those who lacks the quality. Nothing can satisfy me unless I get to suck on a very sweet tantalizing blood. The sweetness will be the only one which can quench my thirst and make me feel alive.

Fu~n.

Foolish human. Even at night, to let his window open, what a careless human.

_Still_ , I can't help but to lick my lips, the alluring smell is calling me.

The little innocent gap left opened is enough to get me in and to catch a pathetic brown-haired herbivore sprawling all over his bed, defenseless. With his sheet is already thrown off the bed and the fact he is only wearing tank-top and shorts to sleep, it gives me access to all over his body.

What a perfect prey.

Well, time to eat.

* * *

That was a fine meal. I didn't realize that the sun was already rising when I'm done with the boy. He really has delicious blood. Maybe I'll stay a little more here.

Hmm? What's this? More human is coming? Are they his friends?

* * *

"Unn…"

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Worried over his friend, Yamamoto stopped writing on his notebook, checking over the said boy. The brunet had been scratching his neck for a while, catching his attention.

"Um, yes, I'm fine. It's just...," unconsciously he continued to rub his neck, yet again, "…my neck feels itchy."

"Tsuna-san!" His other friend, Gokudera, cried in surprise when he finally removed his hand off the neck, "it is all red!"

Yamamoto nodded in agreement and laughed it off, "haha, it looks like a hickey!"

"W-What are you talking about?" His brunet friend blushed at the implication the baseball player was giving. Groaning, Tsuna couldn't help but to scratch his knee and shoulder-blade, they were itchy too. "My body is all itching since I woke up, it's annoying."

That little piece of information made Gokudera gaped and crashed the pencil in his grip. "Bastard mosquito! How dare it sucks Tsuna-san's blood?!" No sooner, the silveret already stood up, searching for said animal all over the room with their homeworks forgotten. Yamamoto only laughed it off, watching his friend's antic in interest as Tsuna paled wondering what would happen to his room.

The summer was already here. Even under the heat and eventhough it was officially declared as break off the school, the students still had to do some works all over their precious break time. The three students of Namimori Middle, namely 'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato', decided to gather together in the middle of their break to finish all of their homeworks before they got the chance to enjoy the said break.

However, now, their so-called homework idea was ruined because of red marks on a certain boy. Gokudera who was the smartest out of the three of them had gone on rampage to kill any mosquito he could find, and Yamamoto who at first only watched him, thought that since they weren't going to continue with the homework, might as well join in.

Buzz!

"Ah, Gokudera, there it is!" Yamamoto pointed out happily once he saw a small thing flying around Tsuna's desk.

With both palms were ready, Gokudera gritted his teeth and dived to clap his hands on the little thing. To no luck, he only facepalmed on the wall as the little animal proceeded to fly off elsewhere and now wandering over Tsuna's messy brown-locks.

"Ah, Tsuna, don't move! I'll swat it!" Believing on his accuracy and speed, Yamamoto crept on slowly…and yet the mosquito flew away just as he was about to get it.

"Tsuna-san! In front of you!"

"Got it!"

A pair of hands finally trapped the little thing in a big clap.

"Yay! We got it-"

Splotch!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ahaha, Tsuna, its blood got in your face!"

"Don't laugh at Tsuna-san, idiot!"

"HIEEEEEEEE!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, fourteen years old. In the summer of his eighth grade, was frozen by the feeling of warm blood touching his skin. For the first time in his life, he felt the feeling of stabbing a person and got the blood all over his body like in movies or manga.

Truth to be told, even if it was a mosquito, it wasn't a very interesting or funny experience.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya.

A proud and strong mosquito. In the summer, three days after being an adult, she first tasted the delight of blood by feasting on a defenseless human boy. Marking him all over his body, her stomach was full on his blood. Greedy and satisfied, she had decided to stay and feast on for some more. Yet, the fate was against her.

The next day, she was killed by the same boy.

Truth to be told, for a mosquito, it was quite a tragic and ironic story.

But it was a mosquito anyway.

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tehe~ Did you expect a 1827 drama where Hibari was a vampire~? I thought vampire!Hibari is overused, so here is another blood-sucking creature I know! And they're so vicious in heat, yes, I know.
> 
> I hope you're not surprised? Considering this story is written by me who has written random stuff like Tsuna's butt and tampon anyway lol
> 
> Oh and it's female Hibari, since as far as I know, only female mosquito drinks blood :))
> 
> This plot is coming from my own experience though. I swear I'm not going to kill anyone if I have to get the warm over me again. *shudders*
> 
> Hehe~ Please review~ Tell me your thought and reaction!
> 
> P.S. Now what if one of the mosquito around you is Hibari?


End file.
